


Мороз по коже

by fierce_cripple



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 14:56:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4629489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fierce_cripple/pseuds/fierce_cripple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В июне войска Наполеона перешли русскую границу.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мороз по коже

**Author's Note:**

> Саундтреком ко всему этому: Сплин - Мороз по коже.

_Скажи-ка, дядя, ведь недаром_

_Москва, спалённая пожаром,_

_Французу отдана?_

 

**1\. В июне войска Наполеона перешли русскую границу.**

Лето в Лондоне непривычно для них обоих: слишком тёплое для Ильи, слишком холодное для Соло, слишком сырое и для того, и для другого. Левостороннее движение раздражает обоих, и ни одному из них, в сущности, не мешает, только сидя в машине они по привычке собираясь отвернуться к окнам, случайно поворачиваются друг к другу. Курякин стучит пальцем по рулю, но, кажется, совсем не раздражён.

Наполеон открывает окно и закуривает. Он оставляет окурки на мостовой, как Гензель оставлял крошки, будто боится не вернуться домой. Так создаётся иллюзия, что дом у него есть.

Илья такой же бездомный, только более воспитанный: Соло подобрали с улицы взрослым псом, а родителей Ильи отстрелили ещё когда он был щенком. Повезло, можно сказать, иначе и ему бы не выжить.

Соло смотрит на него и видит странную броню из болевых точек, хитиновый покров из рубцов. На Илью легко надавить, он весь – рана; но на него совершенно невозможно влиять. Он знает, как отвечать на удар. Он не знает, как отвечать на симпатию, будто никому он за всю свою жизнь не нравился. Соло отчаянно давит в зародыше мысль о том, сколько в этой идее правды, бросая окурок под его неодобрительный взгляд прямо на мокрую брусчатку и закрывает окно, не давая дыму выветриться до конца.

– Сколько нам тут сидеть? – Курякин поводит носом и недовольно морщится, но проветрить не просит и своё стекло не опускает. Смотрит на часы.

– Пока не привлечём внимание. Не знал, что у тебя плохая память.

– С твоими привычками мы только констебля внимание привлечём, – прорезается русский акцент, и Наполеон вслушивается, но Илья ловит себя и умолкает.

Ещё полчаса они сидят молча, и Соло начинает беззастенчиво пялиться, гадая, на сколько у его напарника хватит терпения. Оказывается, терпения ему не занимать, но от долгого взгляда становится явно не по себе. Соло всю жизнь танцевал на границе, на грани, прыгал туда и обратно, и сейчас он ходит вдоль символического заборчика. Нет собак и солдат, сторожащих эти земли, но шагать всё равно немного страшно, кажется, что золотистое поле по ту сторону – заминировано.

Соло знает, куда бить.

Соло совсем не знает, как делать всё остальное.

Он закуривает снова, опуская стекло и морщась от мороси, попадающей в щель – лето дождливое, зябкое – закуривает и протягивает Илье сигарету, не отдавая в руки, а почти тыча ей в поджатые сухие губы.

Илья смотрит недоуменно, пока столбик пепла растёт на кончике, но потом ловит фильтр губами и с наслаждением затягивается. Он выдыхает дым, благодарно кивнув, и Соло смотрит на это, как на восьмое чудо света: поле обнимает его, шелестит и шумит.

Его войска пересекают русскую границу и не встречают сопротивления.

 

 

*

**2\. Наполеон пытался навязать русским генеральное сражение, уклоняясь от превосходящих сил противника.**

Соло так и ходит вдоль границы, но теперь внутри, нарываясь и подначивая. С виду ничего не поменялось, всё тот же наглый щёголь, но Илья стал теряться от его шуток, забывая огрызаться. Всё просто – Наполеон перестал бить по больному, и это слишком непривычно, будто ожидаешь от прохожего пинка под рёбра, а он просто беззлобно смеётся.

Соло немного больно самому видеть в глазах Курякина это ожидание удара, эту готовность бить в ответ, и он уклоняется от сарказма Ильи, уходит ото всех конфликтов.

Они не пытались друг друга убить уже две недели.

Соло, как ни странно, совсем не скучно, потому что оказывается, что с Ильёй есть, о чём поговорить. Он зачем-то пытается научить его взламывать сейфы, и Курякин опять морщится, кажется, он только и умеет, что морщиться или смотреть сычом, и никогда, совсем никогда не улыбается.

Наполеон намеренно ломает отмычку за отмычкой, вскрывая обычный амбарный замок, найденный на столе у Ильи, просто чтобы тот посмеялся над ним, потому что понимает вдруг: он и смеха его не слышал.

Соло становится лучшим шутником, пробует всё, едва ли не подготавливая сцену с банановой кожурой, когда оказывается, что достаточно слишком крепко задуматься о том, как сделать кожуру ещё более скользкой и проехать на ней до самой двери, задуматься и не заметить, как кончается лист бумаги и начинается стол. Наполеон слышит странный, колючий смех, а потом перед его глазами появляется чистый лист, зажатый в огромной руке.

Соло думает, что если для того, чтобы рассмешить Илью, нужно стать более рассеянным, он может себе позволить превратиться в местного сумасшедшего.

Или сидя в засаде спросить с ужасом темноту, выключил ли он утюг.

– Давай съездим проверить, и я поглажу им тебя по лицу, сразу увидим, горячий он или нет, – шипит Илья, и Соло понимает, что навязаться ему гораздо сложнее, потому что в Курякине нет вообще никакой системы.

 

 

*

**3\. Генеральное сражение, данное 7 сентября перед Москвой, не принесло Наполеону решительной победы.**

Остаток лета Соло страдает от голода.

Системы, кажется, не существует в принципе уже ни в чём, и он просто идёт туда, где, как ему кажется, кроется в Илье что-то, что важнее отца, лагерей и страны, в которой страшно находиться. Он никогда не говорит о том, что не любит Союз, но Соло понимает, что даже если бы это и было так, Курякин ни за что не произнёс бы это вслух, ни в разговоре с ним, ни даже, пожалуй, в беседе с самим собой.

Илья выглядит как человек, у которого совершенно не было выбора.

Совсем, как у Наполеона.

Между тюрьмой и ЦРУ выбор очевиден настолько же, насколько между КГБ и ГУЛАГом.

Ему очень хочется сказать, что он понимает Илью, но вместо этого он однажды просто заваливается к нему с двумя бутылками виски и больше ни с чем, просит разрешения войти и садится за стол в кухне, стуча стеклом о крышку. Курякин молча достаёт бокалы, и это хуже, чем если бы он облил его помоями с ног до головы и сказал, что не пьёт, как говорил обычно.

Соло видит, что подобрался как никогда близко, и потому цепенеет, не зная, куда делать следующий шаг.

 

 

*

Илья смотрит на спящего на его диване Наполеона и хмурится: тот напился быстро и легко, как у Курякина не получалось никогда. Он думает о том, что Соло уже не выгнать – не из дома, конечно же, ему незачем выгонять нетрезвого гостя, пусть даже такого – Соло не выгнать из него самого.

Он не может дать ему отпор, и чиркает спичкой, прикрывая глаза и отворачиваясь.

 

 

*

**4\. 14 сентября Великая армия вошла в Москву. Немедленно после этого распространившийся пожар уничтожил большую часть города.**

Неделю спустя Соло целует Илью, и тот не отстраняется, не выбивает ему челюсть и не пытается придушить. Он просто безропотно открывает рот, впуская Наполеона, сдавая столицу. Его язык горячий, как горячи могут быть лишь языки пламени, и Соло задыхается, дорвавшись, приходя в себя только понимая, что ему не отвечают.

Совсем не отвечают.

Он был готов к пальбе и полкам, к спущенным на него собакам и тяжёлой артиллерии, к ножу под рёбра, к быстрой или медленной смерти, но больнее всего видеть пепелище на месте того, к чему так долго шёл.

 

 

*

Илья никогда не принадлежал себе, не в том смысле, в каком себе не принадлежит король или кто-то ещё, имеющий власть над людьми. Он просто не принадлежал себе, лишённый всякого выбора и любых возможностей.

Любить он права тоже не имеет, и хотя он впервые жалеет об этом, привычка остаётся узором, вшитым под кожу, паттерном, задающим мир, правилами, игрой и результатом.

В этой игре нельзя победить, можно только не проиграть.

Когда за Соло тихо закрывается входная дверь, он понимает, что даже не проиграть ему не удалось.

 

 

*

Отдать противнику выжженную пустыню – тактически бестолковый ход, несоизмеримая жертва, непростительная глупость в их время.

Наполеон отбивает марш по ночной улице, почти вытанцовывает его, не зная, куда теперь деть себя, если он и до цели добрался едва живой, оборванный и голодный. Этот голод сожрал его изнутри, уничтожил, чтобы теперь бросить в пепел и вывалять в нём до старческой седины, обесцветить и скрыть.

Когда он доходит до Трафальгарской площади, дышать уже немного легче, но вкус пепла на языке отвратительно сладок.

 

 

*

Илья всю ночь молча смотрит в стену, чтобы под утро забыться беспокойным сном, и проснуться к полудню свободным, но совершенно пустым.


End file.
